In engine transmissions, higher and higher requirements are placed in regard to performance capability, shift comfort, and environmental compatibility. This applies, for example, to a continuous transmission or double-clutch transmission. This is an automated shift transmission which allows a fully automatic gear change without traction force interruption using two partial transmissions. In a transmission of this type, a wet clutch may be used with engines having high torque. The waste heat arising during the shift procedure and starting is dissipated via a coolant oil stream. The transmission itself is typically used as an oil sump. The oil is thus used both for cooling the clutch and also for lubricating the wheelset. A high purity of the oil used is a requirement for smooth operation.
To increase the oil purity, suction oil filters and pressure oil filters are used. The currently available filters function well and reliably, however, the manufacturing effort for a pressure oil filter having multiple filter media, for example, is often quite high. Furthermore, it is desirable if the weight of a pressure oil filter of this type may be reduced further, without having to accept losses in the achievable oil purity at the same time. In regard to simple reuse, the pressure oil filter is to have a simple construction and is to be recyclable.